Cerca de ti
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: El golpeteo a su puerta lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Como aun se encontraba algo adormilado, no se había dado cuenta que la señora Pony estaba acompañada por una joven a quien no le puso atención hasta que la anciana la mencionó.-Le presento a Candice.- Y en ese justo momento, Terry se percató de lo hermosa que era. Minific inspirado en un fragmento de la película "Love Actually".


**CERCA DE TI**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

La noche estaba por caer, en el horizonte, los últimos rayos del sol se alejaban tímidamente, dando paso a la llegada de la luna. Un joven de ojos azules estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, hundido en sus pensamientos, no se percataba si el día había llegado a su fin, ó si la luz que veía perderse en el horizonte era debido a los primeros rayos que traían consigo al amanecer.

Hacía unos cuantos días que había llegado a aquella casa, a las afueras de Londres, su lugar favorito, donde podía encontrar la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para poder escribir.

Los recuerdos de los últimos días que pasó en Nueva York, iban y venían continuamente, pero lo único que producía en él, era una extraña sensación de bienestar por haberse liberado de aquella mujer.

_Aquella mañana, salió muy temprano, tenía cita con la casa editorial que publicaba sus libros para ultimar los detalles de la entrega de su siguiente historia. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Susana no insistió en acompañarlo, argumentando que se sentía muy cansada y que tal vez, más tarde saldría de compras._

_En la casa editorial no tardo tanto como había imaginado, así que después de acordar en que fecha entregaría la historia completa, decidió regresar a casa para aprovechar la ausencia de Susana y poder tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de su soledad sin interrupciones._

_Al llegar a la casa, se tendió en el sofá, pero el murmullo de risas y voces provenientes de la habitación lo hizo levantarse para averiguar que era lo que ocurría. Caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y al abrir la puerta de la recámara se encontró a Susana en brazos de Daniel, el hombre que hasta entonces había considerado su mejor amigo. _

_Al verse sorprendida, Susana intentó justificarse y rápidamente se cubrió con su bata para levantarse de la cama._

_-Terry yo…perdóname…_

_La furia que sintió y que se podía ver reflejada en los ojos del joven, más que por sentirse traicionado, era por todo el tiempo que había pasado inútilmente a lado de aquella mujer, a la que no abandonaba por no hacerla sufrir._

_-¡¿Qué te perdone?!, Susana en verdad que no conoces la vergüenza…que tengas una buena vida, pero ¡lejos de mí!, ¡de una vez te digo que saldré de viaje y espero que cuando regresé no te encuentre más aquí!, y en cuanto a ti-señaló a Daniel con el dedo índice-te diría que arregláramos esto como hombres que somos…pero por está mujer no vale la pena._

_Terry salió de la casa y ese mismo día, abordó el avión que lo llevaría a Londres._

No sabía si sentirse triste ó afortunado por lo sucedido, en realidad, cuando decidió unir su vida a la de Susana al llevarla a vivir con él, lo había hecho obligado por la insistencia de la chica y no tanto por sentirse enamorado de ella. Si bien en un principio quiso creer que con el transcurso del tiempo y la convivencia diaria aprendería a amarla, con el pasar de los días comprendió que en el corazón no se puede mandar.

A pesar de la traición de Susana, no se sentía destrozado por ese hecho, ya que nunca había llegado a amarla. En realidad, nunca había conocido el amor.

_Siendo muy pequeño, sus padres se habían separado, y por ese hecho, nunca había conocido lo que era el calor de una familia, y por ello mismo le era muy difícil abrirse a la posibilidad de encontrar el amor, no quería exponer su corazón a una cruel desilusión. _

_Su padre era un noble inglés y su madre era una actriz de teatro. Suponía que se habían casado enamorados, pero su padre, por cumplir con el deber que su familia le exigía al pertenecer a la aristocracia inglesa, decidió dejar el amor de lado y cumplir con la voluntad de su padre, casándose sin amor con una mujer de su misma clase para continuar con el aristocrático linaje de la casa Grandchester._

_Los primero años de su vida, los vivió a lado de su madre, pero un día, de buenas a primeras, su padre se había presentado, para llevárselo con él, obligándolo a vivir lejos del cariño de su madre, y condenándolo a vivir bajo el cuidado de una madrastra que lo detestaba y que se ocupó de hacer que cada día de su vida fuera un verdadero infierno. __Siendo adolescente, su padre decidió que lo mejor para él, era que su educación la continuará como interno en uno de los colegios con mayor prestigio de Inglaterra. _

_Y así, encerrado en ese colegio, alejado de cualquier muestra de afecto, la rebeldía surgió en él, siendo protagonista de infinidad de pleitos en el colegio, y otros tantos en las calles durante las noches en que lograba evadir la vigilancia para poder escaparse de los dormitorios estudiantiles. Comenzó a beber y fumar desde muy temprana edad, y en otras tantas ocasiones, llegó a presentarse a clases con aliento alcohólico. Muchas veces se llegó a preguntar por que razón no lo expulsaban del colegio, si eran demasiados los problemas que causaba y otras tantas se contestó que a cada problema suscitado, llegaba un donativo cada vez mayor por parte del Duque de Grandchester._

_Al cumplir los dieciocho años, y después de una grave discusión con su padre, se fugó de la casa paterna y en medio de su desesperación tomó el primer vuelo a Nueva York para ir en busca de su madre._

_Al reencontrase con la mujer que le dio la vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió reconfortado. Su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, brindándole todo el afecto que mantuvo guardado para él, pero a pesar del cariño que continuamente le manifestaba, su carácter ya estaba marcado por largos dieciocho años de vivir en medio del desamor._

_Poco tiempo después de haber llegado a Nueva York, su padre lo buscó con la intención de llevárselo nuevamente, pero Terry ya no era un niño al cual pudiera manejar a su antojo y el Duque comprendió que el destino de Terry era otro, y aceptó que su hijo tomará las riendas de su vida. Poco a poco la actitud de su padre hacia él, fue cambiando y en uno de sus visitas lo sorprendió al cederle una casa a las afueras de Londres, para que él la habitara cuando lo creyera conveniente._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, descubrió que tenía talento para la escritura, logrando con ello escapar de los demonios internos que lo atacaron durante su adolescencia al enfocarse en ella. Y a pesar de su juventud, de manera inmediata alcanzó el reconocimiento de la crítica y a los veintiocho años de edad se colocó entre los mejores escritores de la época actual. _

_Esa casa que le había regalado su padre, se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para encontrar la inspiración y poder escribir. Por esa razón, continuamente regresaba a ese lugar, cuando sentía la necesidad de escribir._

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar, pero todo permanecía tal como lo recordaba. La casa en medio de aquel jardín lleno de flores y al fondo un pequeño lago que enmarcaba como un bello cuadro al pintoresco sitio.

Al llegar pensó en encontrarse con la señora Pony, la amable anciana que cuidaba de su casa. Sin embargo, se encontró con la novedad de que en esos días no podría atender las labores hogareñas ya que su hija había salido de viaje y se había comprometido a cuidar de sus nietos. Pero eficiente como era, la señora Pony le hizo saber que conocía a una persona de su entera confianza que podría hacerse cargo de las labores de la casa y que si él lo aprobaba, la enviaría en los próximos días.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba el legajo de papeles donde tenía sus manuscritos con la firme intención de continuar, pero un bostezo le hizo recordar que también debía descansar, así que decidió subir a su habitación para dormir un par de horas.

El golpeteo a su puerta lo obligó a abrir los ojos, y por los brillantes rayos del sol que se asomaban por su ventana se percató de que había dormido más de la cuenta. Se vistió con la camisa de su pijama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para saber quien lo buscaba.

-Tal vez es la señora Pony.-Pensó antes de abrir.

Abrió la puerta y tal cómo lo imagino, era la anciana quien lo saludó con aquella amable sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¡Buen día joven Terrence!, disculpe por despertarlo.

-No se preocupe señora Pony, pase por favor…

-Gracias joven, pero tengo algo de prisa, solamente vine para presentarle a la chica que le mencione.

Como aun se encontraba algo adormilado, no se había dado cuenta que la señora Pony estaba acompañada por una joven a quien no le puso atención hasta que la anciana la mencionó.

-Le presento a Candice, como le dije, ella es de toda mi confianza.

Terry volteó para saludar a la joven, y en ese momento se percató de lo hermosa que era. Su cabello era rubio y rizado, y enmarcaba un rostro de expresión tan dulce que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

-¡Bienvenida Candice!, mucho gusto en conocerte.

La joven rubia levantó la mirada, pero se quedo totalmente sin habla al encontrarse con los ojos azules más bellos que podía haber visto, y en un susurro casi imperceptible contestó a su saludo.-Encantada señor Grandchester…_-Es tan apuesto._

-Ya que se conocieron, los dejó, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La señora Pony se despidió de los jóvenes, y apresurando el paso, se alejo del lugar.

-Será mejor que entremos, pasa por favor Candice.

La rubia solo asintió y entro a la casa. Terry cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre el marco de la misma, para observar detenidamente a la chica que sin lugar a dudas era muy bella.

La joven al sentirse observada, volteó el rostro y de nueva cuenta se encontró con aquella mirada tan enigmática como intensa, que provoco en ella un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gesto que hizo resaltar unas diminutas pecas que adornaban la respingada nariz.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Terry, al percatarse de ello, y para evitar que la muchacha se sintiera incomoda, le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Ven Candice, te mostraré la casa.

-No hace falta-respondió apresuradamente la rubia- he venido en ocasiones anteriores con la señora Pony y conozco bien la casa.

-Entonces imagino que la señora Pony ya te puso al tanto de tus obligaciones y de lo que debes hacer.

La chica asintió y desvió la mirada, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que aquel hombre tan increíblemente apuesto provocaba en ella.

-¡Muy bien pecosa!

Candice se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Me dijo pecosa?

Terry sonrió al ver una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación en el rostro de la chica.

-Uhm, sí, te dije pecosa…por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡eres muy pecosa!

-¡Pues me siento muy orgullosa de mis pecas!...y le agradeceré que me llame por mi nombre que es Candy.

-Pero que carácter- las risas se habían hecho presentes en el joven- como digas… ¡pecosa!…te dejo para que te instales en tu habitación. Si me disculpas, iré a tomar un baño.

Terry entró a su habitación con la sonrisa aun reflejada en su rostro.

-Tendré que agradecerle a la señora Pony que haya decidido cuidar de sus nietos- y sin más se despojó de su pijama para bañarse.

* * *

Esa mañana, Terry la dedicó revisar sus manuscritos, aunque continuamente miraba hacia la puerta del estudio, para ver si Candy hacía su aparición. Pero al parecer, la chica estaba entretenida en otras cosas y no se había dejado ver.

El aroma de café inundó la habitación, desviando a Terry de lo que escribía. Y cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con la muchacha quien sostenía entre las manos la charola con el café listo para servir.

-Espero no molestarlo…pero como lleva toda la mañana encerrado…pensé que una taza de café le vendría bien.–Candy sonreía de manera franca y Terry pudo apreciar una vez más la belleza de aquel rostro que irradiaba dulzura e ingenuidad.

-Gracias Candy…déjalo aquí-Terry le señalo un espacio vacío sobre el escritorio, justo donde él se encontraba y la muchacha se acercó para posar la charola y servir el liquido en la taza.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Terry pudo notar que los ojos de la chica eran verdes como el color de las esmeraldas_-Que ojos tan bellos-_ y al tomar la taza que la chica le ofrecía, sin proponérselo, rozó con sus dedos el dorso de la delicada mano femenina.

Al sentir ese leve contacto, el nerviosismo de nuevo se hizo presente en la que no paso inadvertido para Terry, quien también había sentido como su piel se estremecía ante ese sutil contacto.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No quisiera molestarlo_…aunque me encantaría_…además aun tengo cosas que hacer…

-Lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar ¿no crees?- Esto último lo dijo guiñando el ojo de forma traviesa, por lo que la rubia sonrió.-Además, tengo que pedirte algo…

-Dígame…

-Precisamente eso…por favor deja de hablarme con tanta formalidad…aunque no lo parezca…no soy tan mayor.

-Oh no…usted es muy joven…_Tonta…no pudiste decir algo más inteligente_

-Entonces no te costará nada tutearme…solo llámame Terry.

-Esta bien… Terry.

_-Que bello suena mi nombre en sus labios-_Y bien Candy… ¿vives cerca de aquí?

-En realidad vivo en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Escocia.

-Escocia…mi padre tiene una villa en ese lugar.

-Lo sé, todos en Escocia conocen la magnifica propiedad de los Grandchester…y ¿piensa...piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo?

-El tiempo suficiente para terminar mi libro…y aun me falta bastante.

-Imagino que la historia que estas escribiendo será tan bella como las anteriores…

Terry se sorprendió…no se imaginaba que la chica que tenía frente a él, conociera sus libros.

-¿Has leído mis libros?

-Si-contesto tímidamente-de hecho…escribí un ensayo de su...tu último libro para mi clase de literatura.

-Entonces ¿estudias?

-Estoy por iniciar mi tercer año en la universidad…y me apasiona la literatura moderna, devoro cuanto libro este a mi paso…solo que no tengo el talento para escribir…así que tal vez…cuando termine la universidad… me incline por buscar trabajo como editora.

Terry se encontraba gratamente sorprendido, con cada palabra que escuchaba por parte de la rubia, lo hacía darse cuenta que además de bella era inteligente.

-Pues cuando termines la universidad, llámame, tal vez pueda ayudarte a conseguir trabajo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?... ¡sería maravilloso!...además siempre he soñado con conocer América y en especial Nueva York, se que ahí es donde presentan las obras de teatro más espectaculares..._ y sería maravilloso poder estar cerca de ti_.-La mirada de Candy brillaba con mayor intensidad y se sentía feliz de poder platicar con aquel hombre que empezaba a adentrarse en su corazón.

-¡Cielos!...es muy tarde y aun no preparo la comida…con permiso Terry.

-¡Pero que chica!..._pequeña pecosa, ¿qué es lo que me estas haciendo sentir?_

Candy salió del estudio corriendo como una chiquilla, y sin proponérselo estaba logrando que Terry se interesará demasiado en ella.

* * *

El invierno estaba por llegar, y el ambiente empezaba sentirse frío, pero aun con ello, Terry decidió que lo mejor era escribir al aire libre. Así que se ocupó de poner una pequeña mesa con su inseparable maquina de escribir, justo a la orilla del lago. Aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era poner un poco de distancia con la rubia pecosa que vivía en su casa.

Llevaba varios días sorprendiéndose a si mismo mientras pensaba en ella. Poco a poco, Candy se había adueñado de sus pensamientos y un cosquilleo en su estomago se hacía presente cuando la veía, sintiéndose confundido por toda aquella ola de sensaciones que le eran completamente desconocidas.

Además, estaba el hecho de que por estar pensando continuamente en ella, no lograba concentrarse, y es que era imposible no pensar en ella, cuando su casa estaba completamente inundada por el aroma a rosas que despedía el cabello de la chica y que le recordaba constantemente que algo estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada igual y el temor a sentirse vulnerable, lo obligó a adoptar una actitud fría y distante con ella.

Terry caminó hacia el lago y respiró profundamente.

-Será mejor que empiece antes de que caiga la noche.

Tomó asiento y comenzó con su labor. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos escribiendo, cuando una ráfaga de aire llegó inesperadamente, haciendo que la mayoría de sus papeles volaran hacia el lago. Terry se levantó rápidamente para tratar de tomarlos antes de que cayeran al lago. Pero le fue imposible, el viento no dejaba de soplar, impidiendo que los recuperará.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Candy había salido de la casa, pero cuando se percato de lo que sucedía, simplemente ya no pudo reaccionar. Una por una, las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Candy fueron cayendo, mientras ella se dirigía al lago, quedando únicamente cubierta por un brevísimo corpiño que hacía juego con un diminuto boxer de color rosa.

Los ojos de Terry no pudieron evitar admirar el cuerpo de la chica y cuando vio que era lo que pretendía hacer, era demasiado tarde. Candy ya se encontraba nadando en el lago, intentando recuperar las hojas que el viento se había llevado.

-¡Demonios! Ahora creerá que soy un cobarde si no me meto también al agua.

Sin pensarlo, Terry se despojó del saco y también se lanzó al lago. El agua estaba tan helada que calaba en los huesos, pero trato de no pensar en ello, y se acercó a Candy, quien ya había recuperado el total de las hojas.

Terry la ayudó salir del agua, y se dio cuenta que Candy temblaba por el frío, así que tomándola entre sus brazos, la cargó para llevarla al interior de la casa. De inmediato busco unas toallas y la cubrió con ellas, pero al ver que Candy seguía temblando, se despojo de su camisa empapada y la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Candy sorprendida por aquel contacto, no supo que hacer, solo sintió como la calidez del torso masculino la iba envolviendo hasta quitarle el frío por completo. La voz de Terry la sacó de su ensoñación y el sonrojo se hizo presente en ella al descubrirse admirando la perfecta anatomía del joven.

-¡Estas loca!, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería!?

-¡Tenía que recuperar tu trabajo!, ¡no podía permitir que lo perdieras!-Replicó Candy airada.-Además, habiendo una computadora en casa, ¿a quién se le ocurre trabajar en una obsoleta máquina de escribir?

Terry nuevamente la atrajo hacia él, y la abrazo con ternura-¡Estas loca, totalmente loca!-le susurro al oído y Candy sintió como cada centímetro de su piel se estremecía al estar tan cerca del cuerpo masculino.

Terry buscó aquellos ojos verdes que lo seducían con cada mirada, y en ellos encontró esa expresión de ingenuidad que lo hacía enloquecer por perderse en ellos. No podría contener por mucho tiempo los locos impulsos de su corazón. Los labios entreabiertos de la rubia eran una incitadora invitación a probarlos y sin pensar en nada más, los atrapo envolviéndolos en un beso avasallador que contenían todas esas sensaciones que había estado experimentando desde que ella llegó a su vida.

Candy le respondió con aquella misma intensidad, descubriendo ante él toda la pasión que provocaba en ella, enredando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos castaños. Terry deslizó sus manos por la piel desnuda de la espalda femenina y sintió como una corriente eléctrica iba creciendo dentro de él. Quería recorrer cada palmo de esa deliciosa geografía, pero, el escuchar los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca de la rubia, provocados por las caricias que le prodigaba, bastó para que la conciencia se adueñara de él. Y antes de que la pasión terminará por nublar a la razón, se apartó bruscamente de Candy y salió de la habitación dejándola confundida por aquella reacción.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días después de lo ocurrido en el lago, y Terry, nuevamente había adoptado una actitud distante con Candy. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mencionar lo sucedido y solamente hablaban para lo estrictamente indispensable.

Terry se debatía entre todo aquello que Candy lograba provocar en él, Nadia, absolutamente nadie había logrado que sintiera lo que en su corazón estaba sucediendo hasta que ella llego a su vida, y no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Encerrado en su estudio, se había olvidado por completo de escribir, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de Candy y el recuerdo de ese único beso compartido.

Unos débiles toques a la puerta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, y volteó para encontrarse con Candy, quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación y pudo notar que a su lado se encontraba una pequeña maleta.

-Perdón por interrumpirte…pero he venido a despedirme.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Terry y trató de buscar su mirada.-¿Despedirte?, ¿por qué?

Candy esquivó su mirada-Las clases están por comenzar…y sólo iba a estar aquí hasta que la señora Pony terminará con sus ocupaciones. Hablé con ella y desde mañana, estará nuevamente a cargo de esta casa. Tengo que irme… esta por salir el tren.

Terry quería decirle tantas cosas, no quería que se marchara, pero tampoco sabía como impedírselo y cuando vio que estaba por salir del estudio, la tomó del brazo.-Espera…permíteme acompañarte…

-No tiene caso…

-Por favor Candy.

Candy asintió, también a ella le costaba demasiado trabajo despedirse de aquel hombre del que comenzaba a enamorarse. Pero después de lo ocurrido, no sabía que esperar de él y tampoco tenía la certeza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Porque ella sabía muy bien lo que en su corazón existía, y eso era amor, un gran amor por Terry.

Durante el trayecto a la estación de trenes, el silencio se hizo presente, y aunque las miradas eran más que elocuentes, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a revelar lo que había en sus corazones. Al llegar, Terry tomó la maleta y ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, tomándola de la mano, y ese contacto, provoco en los dos, aquel cosquilleo que Terry ya tenía muy bien conocido.

_-¿Qué demonios me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo decirle lo mucho que me importa?_-Terry se debatía una y otra vez, sin llegar a ningún lado.

El tren se encontraba listo para salir y Candy se dirigió hacia la entrada del vagón-Creo que este es el momento del adiós…fue maravilloso conocerte…ojala que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar…-Terry no dijo nada y Candy giró su cuerpo para abordar el vagón, cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso, sintió como rodeaban su cintura.

-Candy…no te vayas.

-No tiene caso que me quede…

Terry giró a la rubia para tenerla frente a él y sin soltarla, rozó sus labios en una delicada caricia que logro estremecer el corazón de la joven.

-Estoy consciente de que es poco lo que nos conocemos…pero algo dentro de mí me dice que cometería un gran error si dejara que te fueras de mi lado. Nunca había sentido lo que tú provocas en mí…no soy bueno a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos…toda mi vida carecí de afecto, por ello soy reacio a abrir mi corazón…pero tú con tu dulzura y espontaneidad has logrado derribar todas mis barreras…y si todo esto que siento es amor… ¡me declaro perdidamente enamorado de ti!

Cada palabra dicha por Terry, logró penetrar en el corazón de Candy haciéndola sentir más enamorada de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

-Terry…yo te amo…todo este tiempo juntos, hizo que con cada palabra, con cada gesto me fuera enamorando cada vez más de ti….eres único e inigualable, y ¡nada me haría más dichosa que poder estar cerca de ti!, para amarte con todas las fuerzas que habitan en este corazón que es tuyo.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al escuchar que Candy le correspondía con la misma intensidad, y completamente convencido de que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, busco sus labios para impregnarse con su sabor, atrapándolos en un dulce beso que no dejaba ninguna duda del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

-Pecosa, mi único deseo es estar cerca de ti.

Candy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y sin decir más, correspondió con la misma entrega a aquel beso que macaba el inicio de una bella historia de amor.

**FIN**

Notitas de mí:

¡Hola chicas!

Les entrego este minific, esperando que sea de su agrado.

Quiero platicarles que la idea de escribir esta pequeña historia surgió de la historia de Jamie y Aurelia, personajes que aparecen en una de las tantas historias entrelazadas de una película, que tal vez algunas conozcan, llamada "Love Actually", la cual me pareció muy apropiada para adecuarla a mis pareja consentida, Candy y Terry.

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia en una realidad alternativa, por lo que espero de favor sus comentarios para que me cuenten que les pareció.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

Y para quienes siguen "Simplemente...amor", nos leemos el viernes.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
